


Hate

by orphan_account



Series: Trash Bois [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, No one is going to read this, haven't decided yet, idk man i regret my life choices, kinda angst, maybe smut, rare/crack pair, the trashy bois belong together, this is very bad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solid blames Alecdora for their defeat at the Royal Knights Selection Exam.
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva, Alecdora Sandler/William Vangeance (one-sided)
Series: Trash Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Solid Silva hated most people. This was a well-known fact. It's not like he ditched his teammates every mission because he _cared_ about them. The members of the Silver Eagles squad could attest to this. They were nobles, the most superior class, but most of them didn't reach Solid's level of cruelty. Solid was aware that many people either feared or were disgusted by him. He didn't very much care, however. Why should he be bothered to pay attention to insects?

The only ones who could control him were his older siblings. After the elf incident, Nozel had threatened to disown him until he agreed to accept Noelle as part of the family. Solid was sure that he wouldn't actually do it as he was protective of the family they had left, but as his captain, Nozel would most likely bar him from assignments. With the new rules surrounding the treatment of commoners that his brother had subconsciously placed on them, missions were the only time Solid could severely main people and blow off steam anymore. Although Nebra had also started to accept Noelle, she still enjoyed bringing up their match during the tournament.

"I heard your team looked ridiculous!" she cackled as she flipped through her grimoire.

"When will you let it go?" Solid grumbled.

"When it stops being funny. So never." Nebra abruptly shut her book and turned to face him. "You were beaten to a pulp by Noelle. I heard the fire mage didn't get a single hit in. And Sandler spent the whole match running after that commoner boy from his squad."

"Tch. It wouldn't have been a problem if he had managed to destroy their crystal." Truthfully, Solid was mad. If the man had focused on anything but his obsession over the Golden Dawn captain for two seconds, Solid could have avoided a water dragon to the face and these new status changes. Solid hated almost everyone, but in that moment, Alecdora was the one he hated the most.

"Before I forget," Nebra said suddenly, "Nozel wants you to accompany him to a meeting about class relations later today."

"Why can't you go?" he asked.

"Because he didn't ask me."

"I hate you." She had the audacity to laugh.

Two hours later, Solid stood in one of the magic knight briefing halls surrounded by members of different squads. He was considering leaning on Nozel to fall asleep, but Solid knew that he would just be yelled at.

"-which would improve internal relations and those with neighboring kingdoms," the Wizard King finally finished. "I encourage you to take the principles we have spoken about today to heart and apply them in your respective squads. In fact," he paused, "since many knights of different backgrounds are already here today, why don't we take this opportunity to mingle?" With that, he stepped away from the podium and moved to stand at the back of the room. He must have realized that it was a bad idea to leave magic knights alone after the banquet ceremony.

After an awkward silence, quiet chatter broke out in the hall. No one was brave enough to disobey the Wizard King in his direct line of sight. Solid rolled his eyes as Nozel began a stilted conversation with Captain Roselei. He let his eyes wander around, looking at the knights present at the meeting. A fair mix of commoners and nobility. He supposed that was intentional. He noted that Noelle was standing next to the Black Bulls captain, along with the magicless boy. She looked happy, talking to them. Solid didn't feel like provoking her this time, however. Even if he didn't like her, she did save his life. As if sensing his eyes on her, she briefly turned to look at him. He stared at her for a few moments before looking away. It wasn't his business. Though, he did see her smile out of the corner of his eye, and if that made his heart feel lighter, it was his problem and no one else's. 

"Captain Vangeance, I don't understand why we have to be here!" Solid felt his good mood evaporate as soon as he heard that voice. He turned around to see none other than Alecdora Sandler and the newly unmasked captain of the Golden Dawn, his scar on full display. 

"Please, Alecdora," he said serenely. "I know you are worried about my current state of mind, but I assure you, I feel fine."

"But sir! Many of these people still blame you for the elf invasion!" Alecdora protested.

"And they have every right to. Which makes it all the more important that I be here and show everyone that I still fight for the Clover Kingdom," he replied, still smiling. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Yami." Alecdora stared at the retreating figure of his captain with forlorn eyes. They quickly filled with rage as Vangeance began speaking to the other captain. He gripped his glass of wine hard, before bringing it to his lips to take a sip, his gaze never wandering. Every time Vangeance laughed, Alecdora cringed, almost like he was being struck. Solid gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to go to our wing of the castle by myself, if that's alright," Solid said. Nozel nodded before turning back to Roselei. Instead of leaving immediately, Solid walked over to Alecdora.

"What do you want?" Alecdora snapped. 

"Hmph. You know we could have won the tournament match had you not lost your mind over that child," Solid retorted.

"As if you fared any better with your sister." His eyes were still trained on Vangeance. 

"Come with me," Solid said, walking out of the hallway. He was royalty, so he knew the other man had to follow him. They walked down the corridors of the castle in silence. Solid noticed that Alecdora was much taller than him. If he remembered correctly, the man was six years older than him. It didn't matter to him though. Solid's social status placed him far above the other in the most important ways. 

"Tell me Dora-"

"Don't call me that," Alecdora growled.

"I'll call you whatever I like," Solid replied. "So tell me, _Dora_ , why did you accompany your captain today? I mean, the elf invasion was technically his fault, no? If my captain attacked others, i certainly wouldn't follow th-"

"You're wrong!" the Golden Dawn knight yelled, hand over the insignia on his robe. "He was possessed! We all were!"

"Didn't he give himself over willingly?"

"He thought he was doing the right thing! He's a wonderful captain!" Solid felt a headache starting to develop.

"We're here," he said stopping in front of a staircase that led up to a small tower.

"What are we doing here?" Alecdora asked, thrown off by the swift change of subject. 

"You'll see in a second. Come on." Solid climbed up the stairs, pushing open a wooden door. Alecdora followed him inside, looking around. 

"Is this a bedroom?" he asked, staring at the large bed in the middle of the room. Solid locked the door behind him.

"Yes, It's my bedroom. Now go lie down." Alecdora whipped his head around.

"Excuse me?" Solid felt himself grin. He walked towards the other. Alecdora backed up with each step until he hit the edge of the bed and toppled backwards onto it. His face was bright red. "What do you think you're doing?!" Solid climbed on top of him. 

"You think you're captain is so special. You crave his attention. When are you going to realize that he doesn't feel the same way about you?" Solid placed his hands on either side of Alecdora's head. 

"He... he's going to realize one day! He'll see that I've done so much for him!" Alecdora cried out, his voice cracking. Solid reached down to stroke his jawline. 

"You know that you'll never measure up to that commoner in his eyes." Solid watched as Alecdora bit his lip, searching for a response that would defend his beloved captain. "Listen to me. You don't need him. You don't need his approval."

"You don't know anything! Y-"

"Will you shut the hell up and listen to me," Solid snarled. "He may be a good man. He may care for you. But he will never love you back." Alecdora stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I... don't love..." he didn't finish as he began to panic. Solid grabbed Alecdora's face and turned it to look directly at him.

"He doesn't love you. He never will. Not the way you want him to." Solid could see Alecdora's eyes start to gloss over with tears. He still hadn't made any attempt to get up, most likely from shock. Solid ran a hand through the green hair, messing up the already disastrous style. "I suppose I'm sorry that I had to tell you this way, but you weren't being reasonable."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alecdora asked, voice thick with emotion.

"Because, you don't need his love. You already have the love of other people." Alecdora let out a bark of humorless laughter. 

"Have you gone sentimental, Solid SIlva? Are you going to say you love me?" he asked through a smirk that lacked its usual confidence and bite.

"Yes." Alecdora went silent, staring at him in shock. "I love you, Dora." Solid looked deep into his taupe eyes, hoping he was being taken seriously. "I love you. I thought I hated you. I thought I wanted you gone. I was wrong. I love you. Let me prove it."

"Prove it?" he asked. "How?" Solid grinned before diving down to kiss the man under him. He heard Alecdora whimper beneath him as he kissed him passionately. He reached down to grip the taller man's waist. Coming up for air, Solid stared down at Alecdora.

"You're hard already?" he asked. Solid didn't think it was possible for the other to get any redder, but Alecdora proved him wrong.

"I... haven't really done this before," he said quietly. Solid felt his jaw drop.

"You're still a virgin at twenty-four?" he exclaimed.

"We don't all sleep around as soon as we hit the age of consent, Silva," Alecdora pouted. Solid felt his smile get wider.

"Oh Dora, Dora, Dora," he said. "I'm gonna make you feel like a teenage girl going through puberty." Alecdora's eyes widened. Solid grabbed Alecdora's right leg and threw it over his shoulder as leaned back in to kiss the man. Solid supposed the relations meeting wasn't as bad as he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alecdora reflects on everything.

Alecdora let out a final, broken moan as he felt Solid pull out. 

"How was it?" Solid asked with a smirk. Alecdora stared at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure. 

"How... how am I supposed to get back to the Golden Dawn base?" His voice sounded hoarser than usual. "You ripped my uniform."

"Oops," Solid replied, not looking sorry at all. "Don't worry, I can get you new clothes. Wait here."

As Solid left the room, presumably to speak to a servant, Alecdora pulled the blanket over himself. His head was spinning. Everything happened so quickly. He originally hadn't even wanted to attend the meeting. While he was there, he had to watch that disgrace of a captain from the Black Bulls interact with _his_ captain. Captain Vangeance was above them all. Alecdora didn't understand why he would want to talk to that foreigner. But now, after listening to Solid, he wondered if it wasn't just that they were friends. Maybe Captain Vangeance was trying to avoid Alecdora. Maybe he had noticed how Alecdora felt and was trying to dissuade him. He felt a wave of shame overtake him. Had the captains noticed Alecdora watching them? Were they laughing at him?

And then... Solid showed up. Alecdora had only followed him because the man was royalty, so he couldn't exactly refuse. When Solid started to insult Captain Vangeance, Alecdora assumed that was his primary goal for the stroll. He was known to be callous, after all. Alecdora had seen his immaturity up close many times, especially during the royal knights selection exam. He immediately left their formation to go after his sister. Alecdora thought that their mutual respect extended only to the point of being high class. They had such different personalities.

He didn't expect Solid to confess that he _loved_ him. He especially didn't expect the things they did after. Alecdora considered telling him to stop many times. His devotion belonged to Captain Vangeance. But... it felt nice. To be noticed. To receive someone's full attention for once. And the things Solid had said, the things he had called him. _Beautiful, irresistible, lovely._ How long had he wished that the Captain would tell him the same things? But the man never did. He never looked at him, and when he did, the love in his eyes was the same as it was for every other member of the Golden Dawn. Alecdora hated Yuno. He had told himself it was because the boy was a commoner, at first. He soon came to realize the actual reason he hated the boy was because of the Captain's eyes. Whenever he looked at Yuno, his eyes were filled with something more. Pride, perhaps? Whatever it was, the luxury had never been afforded to Alecdora.

Yet, Solid. Solid looked at him that way. He looked at his body with care and hunger, the things he had been yearning for all this time. He made Alecdora feel things that he had resigned himself to never enjoy because he had never even considered that he would find it with someone other then Captain Vangeance. Is that why he felt so good and bad at the same time? Alecdora felt like he had betrayed his core principles. He had given his heart to someone other than Captain Vangeance. But, he also felt giddy. The idea of being with Solid, of giving his devotion to the royal instead felt, surprisingly satisfiying.

"I'm back," Solid yelled, slamming the door open. "Your shirt is fine, so I only grabbed pants. They should fit." He threw said pants at Alecdora's face before dissolving into a fit laughter. Alecdora looked at him disapprovingly and began changing into his clothes.

"The meeting most likely ended, already. My back is sore, so I cannot take a broom back to base," he said as he shifted his belt into place.

"Ha, it would be sore," Solid chuckled. Alecdora glared at him. "Oh, don't be such a prude, Dora. We just fucked."

"At least have some tact!" Alecdora spluttered.

"That's rich. Where was your tact when you were taking m-" The taller man slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Just take me back to my base," Alecdora mumbled, cheeks red. Solid raised an eyebrow, before continuing to laugh. 

"Alright, follow me. Hey, that's how this started! Parallels, am i right?" He grabbed Alecdora's hand as he ran out of the door. 

"Why are we running?" Alecdora asked as they sprinted down the halls of the castle. 

"Well, after all the noise you made, the servants will probably want to see who I bedded this time," Solid said with a grin.

"... We should run faster." 

The water eagle ride to the Golden Dawn base was unexpectedly pleasant. Solid filled the ride with mindless gossip about the new rumors surrounding some branch of the Vermillion family. Alecdora didn't care much about the actual story. However, watching Solid's blue eyes shine whenever he looked at Alecdora made the man in question feel a mix of embarrassment and euphoria. He could feel his face burning, and he was sure Solid noticed it, too. As they approached the base, the water eagle drifted downwards and deposited the both of them outside of the large doors. Alecdora chewed his bottom lip as he considered what he was about to say.

"Do you... want to walk me to my room?" he asked. Solid grinned at him and put an arm around his waist. As Alecdora led him toward his room, he noticed a few squad members stop to stare. Before Alecdora could yell at them, Solid tightened his hold, pushing the taller man closer. Alecdora definitely did not squeak. When they reached his room, Solid finally let go.

"I suppose I should go," he said. "Are you free tomorrow around three?"

"Um, uh, yes?" Alecdora stuttered.

"Good. See you then." Solid kissed him one last time before walking away. Alecdora stared at his back for a while before he heard a light cough from behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with Captain Vangeance.

"C-captain! I didn't see you!" Alecdora wanted to melt into the floor. The Captain only smiled.

"I was going to assign you a mission for tomorrow, but I see you have your hands full," he said, calmly.

"I can still go if you need me to," Alecdora replied. For the first time in his life, he felt a twinge of unhappiness at the idea of going on a mission for his captain.

"It's quite alright. Enjoy your date tomorrow, Alecdora," the captain replied, already walking away. Alecdora felt his heart stop at the word date. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too hard, guys.


End file.
